The New Guy V20
by Jacob14
Summary: The new version of The New Guy, i didn't like how the first version ended so i'm completely redoing the story, this is version 2.0 and it's going to be diffrent and in my opinion alot better than the first version
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy V2.0

**A/N: I didn't like how the other version ended so I'm redoing the story not completely differently but different, also Jakerica is still going to be in it. Hope you enjoy the V2.0 of the first chapter, don't forget to leave a review.**

Jake's POV

As we pulled into the neighborhood I saw 4 people going into some dude's house. There was a blonde haired girl, a guy with the name "Benny on the back of his shirt", a dark skinned girl, and another guy with short hair. Before they all completely went in they looked over in my direction. Between the two girls the blonde one was the hottest.

We pulled into my driveway and me and my parents got out and started unloading. I checked my phone and saw that today was Monday November 12, 2012. Later that night I hooked my laptop up to our router and connected to the internet. The first thing I did was log onto Facebook and checked my notifications. Once I did that I updated my location and changed my high school to White Chapel High. My mom said that, that was the high school I would be going to tomorrow.

I'm gonna be honest I am a little nervous about tomorrow, but it can't be all that bad. In the people you may know section I saw the same 4 people from earlier today. So there names were: Erica, Sarah, Ethan and Benny. I after viewing there profiles and seeing that they all also got to White Chapel I sent them friend requests. The first person to accept was Ethan, then Erica, then Benny and finally Sarah. I watched some TV for a little bit then went downstairs and ate some pizza. When I finished I went upstairs and went to bed. The next day my mom woke me up at 4 in the morning.

I got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, packed up my school stuff and headed out to the bus stop. A few minutes later a corvette pulled up. I looked and saw Erica motioning for me to come closer.

"Are you Jake" she asked. "Yea, I'm Jake the new guy who just moved in" I replied. Just then my bus drove right past me. "That was your bus" Erica said giggling. "Yea, there goes my ride, I'm gonna have to walk to school" I said to her and turned and started walking. "Wait I'll give you a lift" she said driving closer to me. I ran to the passenger side, threw my bag in the back and hopped in.

The drive to school wasn't too bad, me and Erica talked for a bit but I felt her staring at me the whole way. We pulled into the parking and saw Ethan, Sarah and Benny.

"Hey it's the new guy" Ethan said to Benny and Sarah who replied back "We know". "So Jake where are you from" Benny asked. "Virginia" I replied. I checked their schedules and compared them to mine, I had them all in every class except History, it was only me and Erica. The day went by a usual, which for me was getting glances by everybody, joking with Benny and Ethan, eating lunch outside listening to my I-pod. Then the last period of the day was history. Our teacher assigned us a project, and gave me a copy of all the notes that we took through the year leading up to now. The Project was to be a famous couple from any time period and write a paragraph about how you feel about the other person at the end of the month. Then tell it to the class, so if someone was King Louis and someone else was Marie, we had to write about spending life with each other. Our history teacher loved romance stories, from what I heard from Ethan.

She then gave us one week to find somebody to partner up with. When History ended I headed towards my locker to grab my English textbook. I put in my combination 14, 28, 42 but the locker wouldn't open. I looked at the clock and saw that the buses leave in 2 minutes. I nearly pulled the locker out but it wouldn't open. I was thinking about kicking it when I heard Erica's voice ask me if I needed help. I looked at her and smiled. "Yea I need help" I said handing her the combination. After messing with it for about 10 seconds she got it open. "You just have to turn it two more times because the lock is messed up. I grabbed my English textbook and headed towards the buses, when Erica said that the buses had already left. "I'll give you a ride home" she said catching up to me as we headed towards the parking lot.

We climbed into her car and took off. "Hey thanks for the ride" I said looking over our history project. Erica glanced at me and then to the project. "Do you have a partner for that yet" she asked me. "No, I don't, probably because I just moved in and I don't know anybody except you guys" I said putting it back in bag. "Do you have a partner for it" I asked her. "No but I have somebody in mind" she said taking a sip of her water bottle. We pulled up into my driveway and I got out and headed in the house. When I got in my parents looked at me and then outside. "Who's that" my dad asked grinning at me. "A friend of mine" I said heading upstairs. I felt my face turning red. Once I got in my room I dropped my bag and pulled out my homework. After spending 2 hours on it I finally finished it.

Now the only thing left to do was find a partner. But I put that aside and headed down stairs and grabbed a can of Coca Cola and a piece of pizza and watched TV. It was 11pm before I headed to bed. The next day at the bus stop the bus actually stopped and I climbed on and sat next to Benny. We started talking about what we were gonna do this weekend. We talked all the way to my locker. When I opened it there was a note that said _"You're my partner, Love Erica"_ then there was pink lip stick at the bottom of the page in the form of two lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The History Project

**A/N: Chapter 2, enjoy**

Jake's POV

I looked at the paper then to Benny. "Do you see this?" I asked him. "Yea, know good luck, I gotta go" He said and turned and walked away.

Later in history class, once everybody had got partners it was choosing time. Our teacher also added fictional history couples in the hat as well. Me and Erica were the first to pick since we were close to her desk. I put my hand in the hat and pulled out "Robin Hood and Maid Marian".

I showed Erica the piece of paper. She just nodded her head in agreement and went back to texting. When the bell rang I headed to my locker then headed towards the bus. As I was walking towards my bus I got a text from Erica that said "Go to the parking lot". I circled around the school and headed towards Erica who was standing outside her car. When I was almost to her car I tripped and busted my lip on the ground.

I looked up and saw Erica walking towards me. Her eyes were changing from ocean blue to red. She then opened her mouth revealing fangs. I quickly got up and ran towards the woods. The woods were covered in fog. I couldn't see two feet in front of me and my legged got caught on something and sent me falling down a hill. The hill was pretty steep and I hit the bottom with a loud thud. I felt dizzy and blood starting to fill my mouth. Footsteps were coming from the fog somewhere. A moment later Erica appeared. She started walking towards me and once she was a few feet from me everything went dark.

When I regained consciousness it was dark out and I was still in the woods, I was propped against a tree. I smelled some perfume and felt something burning on my neck. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Erica sucking blood out of my neck.

"Erica stop" I stammered. Erica stood me up and pinned me against the tree. Her face was only an inch from mine. "You're good" she said giggling. Then she backed away and ran unlike any other person I've seen run before. I stumbled back home barely able to stand.

I opened the door to my room and went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Then I collapsed on my bed falling asleep. When I woke up, I checked my phone and saw that it was Saturday, which made no since because yesterday was Monday. A knocking came from my door and my mom came in and sat down beside me putting her hand on my forehead. "Today isn't Saturday is it?" I asked her. "Yes it is, it's 6am, Jake you've been really sick the last few days and today your fever is finally gone, all you did for the past few days was sleep and nothing else." She said handing me a glass of water. "Also your friend the blonde girl what's her name" "Erica" I said answering her question. "Yea, she brought over your homework and schoolwork that you missed, she also said that she'd be here at 7am to check on you"

"Why that early" I asked my mom. "She didn't say, but anyway drink that water and wait while I got get your egg sandwich" she said and got up and left. A minute later she came back in with the egg sandwich. I sat up in bed and turned on the TV to AMC which was showing Comic Book Men. I watched it while I ate. When I finished my mom came and got the tray and left. A few minute later the doorbell rang. I heard my dad downstairs say to Erica that I was in my room. My first thought when I heard her walking up the stairs was "Shit she wants more blood". When she walked into my room she shut the door and laid down beside me. "What do you want" I said taking a sip of my water. "Let me see your schoolwork and homework" she said grabbing a pencil. I grabbed my homework from my desk and handed it to her.

"What are you doing" I asked her. "You're work which you missed" she said not taking her eyes off the work. An hour later she was done. "Okay now all that leaves is our project" I said taking the work and putting it in my book bag. "I got the project already done" she said laughing, like what I said was a joke. "Also there was one more part of the project, at the bottom of the paper it said that the two couples, once they are done presenting their project have to kiss" Erica said handing me the rubric of the project. "A kiss?" I said looking down the paper to find where it said that. I felt Erica's hand turn my face to hers. "Like this" she said and pulled me in for a kiss. Her lips were soft. Once we pulled away. She looked at me then got up and left. My dad opened the door and she ran out the room. "What was that all about" he asked me. "I don't know" I said feeling my lips.

Monday couldn't have come any faster, I haven't heard from Erica since kissed on Saturday and today is the we get costumes. My phone started vibrating and I got a text message from Sarah asking me what I did to Erica. I replied back saying that I didn't do anything. Lunch was usual me and Benny dunked our rolls in a glass of water then threw them on the ceiling and waited to see which one would land on Ethan's food. The winner was our principal who just so happened to walk by right as both of our rolls fell. Needless to say me and Benny both got detention for the rest of the day. After school was over I rode the bus home then headed into town to a costume shop. I found a Robin Hood costume and bought it for 34 dollars. When I got back home I saw Erica's car parked in my driveway, my parents dropped me off home then went out to dinner. I walked in and saw Erica sitting on the couch crying. She looked helpless and at the same time so beautiful. I sat down on the couch beside and tried talking to her. "Erica what's wrong" I asked her. "The history project kiss also has to end with the couple breaking up" she said. "So why are you crying" I asked her, confused. "Because, I love you" she said starting to cry even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

How Long

**A/N: Chapter 3, enjoy. Also don't forget to leave a review**

Jake's POV

"How long have you felt this way about me" I asked Erica taking a seat beside her. "In your room, when we kissed, at first I thought it was too soon since I've only known you for a little while but, it was more than that" she said wiping her eyes with a tissue. She then got up and started heading for the door.

"Wait" I yelled running up to her. "What" she asked trying to hide more tears. I thought about what I was going to say, but I couldn't think of anything. I pinned against the wall and kissed her. She pushed me away and ran out the door. I was left standing there feeling stupid. I headed up to my room and laid down on my bed and thought about what just happened. Okay Erica kissed me then admitted she had feelings for me, then we she was leaving I kissed her back. My phone started vibrating, I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Benny asking if I wanted to hang out. I replied back no then I set my phone down and laid down and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up to my phone vibrating, somebody was calling me at 5am. I opened the phone without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I said wondering who was calling me. "Jake?" the voice said. "Who's this?" I asked the person. "Erica" the voice said. "Oh, what do you want?" I asked her. "I know we've only known each other for a short time now, but do you maybe want to go to the movies Friday?" she asked. "Are you asking me on a date?" I said, laughing. "Yea, listen if you don't want to". "No I want to" I said to her. "Alright, well good morning, I gotta go bye" she hung up the phone before I could say bye back.

I got up and went down stairs and ate breakfast then I got in the shower and got ready for school. Today was going to be weird for me and Erica I knew that for sure. I headed out of my house and to the bus stop. Rory, Ethan and Benny came walking up a few minutes later. "So I heard about you and Erica" Rory said running up to me. "What, I didn't hear about you and Erica" Benny and Ethan said catching up to Rory. "Guy's nothing happened" I said, trying to change the subject.

"That's not what I heard" Rory said, pulling out his phone and showing me text messages from Sarah. "Wait so Erica told Sarah and she told you?" I said to Rory, thinking about that in my head. "Yep" He said, putting his phone away. "Well we're not dating" I said to all of them. Just then Erica drove by and waived at me. "Really, you two aren't dating" Benny said, grinning. "Yea we aren't dating" I said to him as our bus came into view.

Once we got to school I said bye to them and opened my locker. To my surprise it was filled with makeup and pictures of me and Erica with hearts around them. "Umm" I said out loud. Erica ran up and hugged me. Then she said that we're sharing a locker and then she ran off. Benny came running up to me saying that the other week he made a love potion and it has a effect on whoever the person who drinks it kisses, the person who drank it will be obsessed with the person they kissed. Also it might have slipped into Erica's water bottle.

"Well Benny." I said closing my locker. "This sucks" I said to him and we both headed towards class.

**A/N: short chapter I know, but I have homework to do, also don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Potion

**A/N: Chapter 4 enjoy, don't forget to review.**

Jake's POV

"Okay so Benny, you're telling me that Erica is under some kind of love potion you made for Ethan to get to Sarah" I said to him as we sat down at the lunch table. "Yea, but it might have slipped into her drink" he said, taking a bite of his burger. "So what do we do about it" I asked him. "I'll get working on the love potion, it's gonna take me a while since I don't really reverse love potions, so in the meantime just wait it out" he said and pulled out his book of spells.

I finished up eating and decided to just chill in the hallway. My phone started vibrating, I pulled it out and saw that I got a picture message from Erica. She looked good. Under the picture there was a text that read: "thinking about you" then it had a kissy face. I put the phone in my pocket right as the principal walked by.

"What was that" he asked looking down at me. "That was nothing" I said, looking up at him. "Give me your phone" he said holding out his hand. I reluctantly gave him my phone and the message of Erica was still open. "Sexting in the hallway, Jacob come with me" he said and motioned for me to follow him. Once we got in his office he called up my parents and told them about my apparent "Sexting". I'm glad it was my dad and not my mom talking to the principal. Later when I got home everything was normal, my dad told me that he's not gonna tell mom about it because she'll flip out. In my mind sophomore year isn't too bad. Though the first Monday in December our history projects are do. I'm completely done with my part, now all I need to do is wait till Erica gets a costume and then all we have to do is present.

The next day was alright despite Erica talking to me every chance she got. The Principal called an assembly in the auditorium and we had a thing about Sexting and couples and what not. Our principal (being the asshole that he is) deliberately had told the school about one student (me) Sexting another student (Erica) when all it was, was a picture of her. I sunk low in my seat and tried to hide my face. The only problem was Erica was sitting right beside me. My mind was only thinking one word at the moment and that word was Fuck.

**A/N: I know another short chapter but I got to get my homework done, longer chapter will be up tomorrow.**


End file.
